Sunny with A Chance of Bullets
by Kallisto12
Summary: Long one-shot. Smutty goodness, with only a tiny bit of plot. The crew of the Raze meet under very different circumstances. Two of its members sharing a night neither of them will forget.


AN: I did not intend for this to be as long as it became. Basically just simple smart, with a very small side serving of story. I've always like the pair of Four and Five and just decided to expand on that love.

Really hope that the cancellation is just a very sick joke, or that the show gets picked up by another network.

* * *

"CHEERS" Marcus Boone's voice booms, as the four mercenaries' glasses bang together loudly and down their full drinks in a blink of an eye. "Sweet cheeks, another round." He yells out blindly to any passing waitress the moment they've finished.

"Calm yourself, Boone." Portia Lin says. Turning an eye to her grinning crewmate, Ryo Tetsudo. She isn't opposing the festivities but she doesn't want to have to carry his drunkass back to the ship when he gets too shitfaced to walk and inevitably gets them thrown out. Maybe this time she'd leave him here.

"What?' he shrugs at her in faux innocence. "We're celebrating. Ryo's finally gonna get his crown back!" Ryo smacks his chest casting a wary eye to the other patrons surrounding them. It seems none of them had heard Boone's slip and still pays them no mind. Except for the slight glances of fear, they shift towards the crew of the infamous Raza. Boone scowls at him but quickly gets over it when the waitress arrives with their new drinks. "Corso ante up, this rounds on you."

Corso evidently does not hear the obnoxiously loud man, or more likely ignores him. He generally has not been taking part in the merriments, his attention solely focused on the dancing women and men who take the stage in the middle of the Stardust. The station's burlesque club they had found themselves in.

When Boone had lead them here to celebrate, Portia and Ryo had been pleasantly surprised at how upscale it was compared to the man's regular spots. The bar was clean, the food edible, the other patrons mainly of the business variety (shady or not), and the dancers were all very attractive and healthy looking. Too often the workers in these remote space station clubs were strung out, beaten, bruised, haggard men and woman who were just trying to eke out any existence the could. Thankfully, these were not them. They were more akin to the high-class call girls you could order by the dozen on the main planets.

Ryo glances at which woman had caught the other man's eye but only managed to catch a glimpse of a slip of a girl with bright blue hair making her way off stage to the whistles and jeers of most of the room. Apparently, he and the others had missed quit a show.

Boone smacks Corso attempting to get his attention. Corse gives him a scathing glare while he throws the cash down on the table, obviously having heard the man before but choosing to ignore him.

The attractive waitress has her long blonde hair braided tight down her back, her brown eyes heavily lined with gold liner and lips painted a dark crimson. The only thing more captivating then her face is her body. Brilliantly displayed for all to see in lace cheekies and a top made from looping lose strands of gold chains that shift when she moves giving them fleeting views of her perfect breasts. The young woman takes the money and turns to take care of her other customers, not before Boone gives her a firm smack on her ass as she does. Instead of being outraged she turns with a coquettish smile and wink. Portia rolls her eyes at the display as Ryo grins.

"I could have some fun with her," Boone says longingly.

Portia shoves his face away from the waitress and back towards them. "But this night isn't about you. This is about Ryo."

"It could also be about me and her…" displaying a wolfish smile towards their Captain. "And you. If you're lucky." At her raised eyebrow, "Okay, if I'm lucky."

Portia stares at him a second longer before she glances back towards the retreating waitress, "Later."

Boone pumps his fist in the air triumphantly and then holds his hand out towards Ryo and Corso to high-five. Corso glances at it rolls his eyes and then leaves the table, taking refuge in a corner where he could buy a dance without them disturbing him. The man isn't exactly one for team bonding, not that any of them really are, but he could be a real killjoy.

"Well not that he's gone, let's talk shop," Boone says his excitement only dimming slightly.

"We've gone over it," Portia said annoyed.

"I just wanna make sure we're all on the same page…All of us except Corse."

"We are," Ryo spoke calmly. "Tomorrow I shall meet with my contacts and finalize the plans for the coup. The corporations are on the cusp of all-out war, they know my brother does not have the stomach to do what would need to be done to win."

"What are your plans for your brother and step-mother," Portia asks practically.

Ryo had puzzled over this for many hours and in the end, had not been able to come up with any alternatives. "Execution." It was not something he necessarily wanted. For his step-mother, yes, for his brother, no. The vile woman deserved to die for what she had did to his father but for mainly framing and betraying him. Ryo would not forgive that injustice and would take great joy in killing her. But he had loved his brother, had done all that he could to protect him from their father's malice. He was just an unwitting pawn in all this. And that was one of the reasons why he could not let him live. If he was used once, he could be used again. He did not have a mind of his own to prevent it. The other reason, was that he would remain a threat to Ryo's reign. As long as there was an alternative to himself others would plot and conspire to return his brother to the throne. Ryo could not risk it.

"You gonna be able to handle that?" Boone asks. It is both an offer and an insult. An insult to believe that Ryo was not capable of doing what needed to be done. And an offer that if he couldn't the other man would do it for him. Either paying off a debt he owed Ryo or by demanding steep compensation.

Ryo only eyes him, not justifying the question with an answer, taking a long drag from his drink.

"And after?" Portia always had a way of asking questions without using the exact words.

"The crew of the Raze will be compensated for their support and will always have a place of refuge on Zairon," Portia smiles satisfied. Ryo raises his hand with the glass in it and points a finger at the woman, "As long as the Raza remains a friend to the Ishida empire."

Portia and Boone meet eyes, coming to a silent agreement, she turns back towards Ryo and nods. "No direct attacks against the Ishida empire."

Ryo knew, 'unless the money is too good or I think we can get away with it,' was left unsaid. But he feels secure enough knowing that an offer of sanctuary from their many enemies is an almost impossible bounty to overcome. Only a few things could come to mind that would even tempt them.

Boone claps his hands together, bringing the other two's attention towards him. "Now that that's done let's get another round so we can give Ryo his going away present and I can get laid."

Ryo raises a questioning brow at them now slightly concerned for his wellbeing. Portia smiles and shrugs innocently at him as Boone hails the waitress.

...

One more round had turned into three more rounds. If the crew of the Raza had not had such strong constitutions they would have been completely shitfaced. As it stood now they were all pleasantly buzzed, on the cusp of being drunk.

Eventually, Boone and Portia pull Ryo up from the table and drag him towards the back rooms. Where customers can pay for private sexual excursions with the dancers. Ryo had never been in one of these rooms, because Ryo had never had to pay for sex. His brow furrows in confusion and offense.

"Calm down, Ryo," Portia pats his back placatingly. "It was Boone's idea. He just wants you to unwind a little bit."

"Yeah, you're going to be emperor soon and who the hell knows when you'll have time to get laid again. I mean I would make it priority uno but I know you. You'll take it seriously," he said mockingly. "And you'll have responsibilities and all that other shit." Ryo acknowledges that there is more than some truth to the man's words, but he still did not like the idea of paying for sex. As if reading his thoughts, "And I know you think paying for sex is beneath you, but you didn't pay for it. Me and Portia did." They stop in front of a tall white door that has a sheen to it, just like the others. "And you're welcome. We coughed up some extra cash for this one. Apparently, she's the best."

Boone enters a purchase code into the side panel of the door. The door opens with a soft beep.

"Have fun," Portia croons in his ear as Boone gives him a soft shove in.

"And if we hear from the Android that you made your way back to the ship before your nights up I'll drag you back here myself. I am getting my monies worth." Boone finishes just as the door closes in his face.

Ryo exhales slightly exasperated and looks around the room. It was equal amount lux and tacky. Exactly the kind of thing one should expect from an establishment like this.

The walls and carpet are white. Ryo thinks that a curious choice. The lights in the room dim to just give off a glow. The real light coming from the LED lights running along the edges of the giant floor to ceiling glass window that take up the span of the far wall. Sheer shimmering purple curtains hung from the ceiling and are pinned to the walls before trailing the rest of the way to the floor.

There are only three pieces of furniture, that Ryo could see, in the room. The first is a chair, placed so that it faces the other two pieces of furniture. It is cushioned with a slightly curved seat and has no arms. Ryo had seen them out on the floor and knew they were created to allow for the perfect angles so one could receive a lap dance.

A few feet in front of the chair, in-between it and the bed, is a stripper pole. He imagines that many wanted the show to continue even after leaving the stage.

The last thing in the room is the bed. It looks as if it was floating, a clear frame carrying it with a matching headboard that splits into bars. Perfect for grabbing onto. It has sheer silk silver sheets and a few pillows. It is placed in front of the giant window as if he could push it and it would launch directly into space.

He walks towards the very impressive window and stares out into the darkened glory of space. Shifting slightly, he can now tell that the window is curved slightly like a bubble. An image arose to his mind of the pretty blonde waitress bent over in front of the window, her hands bracing her against it so she dipped forward. It would make it seem like they were floating through space. The thought of seemingly being exposed to the vastness that is space while he relentlessly pounded into the woman as her cries of ecstasy filled his ears was extremely alluring to him.

Ryo shook his head, shaking the thought from his booze soaked mind and taking a moment to let his blood cool.

No. He was not planning on taking advantage of his friends' gift. He would explain to the woman that he only wished to rest and her time was hers to do with it what she wanted. Ryo did not wish to admit it but he was nervous. He was so close to get everything he lost back, his kingdom was back within his reach. He wanted to be prepared. And he couldn't see that happening if he spent the whole not having sex. No matter how tempting the thought.

Eyeing the only two options to sit in the room warily, he chooses the chair, feeling the bed would send the wrong message.

He had just taken a relaxed posture, slumping slightly into the surprisingly comfortable chair, closing his eyes slightly when the click of a door opening rouses his attention. Not however the one he had entered through. His eyes shoot open and he searches the room. He can make out the form of a woman behind one of the curtains that lined the wall shutting a door. He studies the walls of the room once more with a shrewd eye this time but sees no other possible entrances.

The woman comes out from behind the curtain and Ryo sits up straight momentarily stunned. She was not at all what he had expected. He had expected to be confronted with another penthouse perfect female. Exaggerated body features, long flowing hair, a cold sultry stare. Instead he finds himself face to face with a still beautiful but less conventional woman. She's petite, barely broaching five feet, has short hair dyed blue, dark brown eyes lined in sparkling silver, and smooth ivory skin. Her breasts are tiny, which isn't bad just not what one normally finds in strip clubs. Like all the woman on the floor, she wears obnoxiously sized heels with a clear platform and spike. A navy-blue teddy covers her body just barely. Ending at the very top of her upper thigh, and even then, there are slits that run up the side finishing just above her waste, letting her neon green thong peak through. As far as Ryo could tell, she wasn't wearing a bra, if the pointed peaks of her nipples that he could make out through the material were any indication. To Ryo's eyes she looks a little on the young side but when he meets her eyes he can see the years of experience in them. He swallows roughly at the image she presents.

The woman was unexpected, but as he first thought, no less beautiful. What really has Ryo captivated is her smile. It was like being caught in the beam of a blinding light. Even though he did not often frequent establishments such as these he knew how rare it was for the dancers to smile, especially so genuinely. Even if they enjoyed their work many preferred to play the part of cool indifferent vixen or the coquettish siren. But this woman before him looked to be more fairy than siren.

"Do you mind if I take these off?" the fairy asks him. Confusion passes over Ryo's face, unable to process what she was asking. Even while his body was telling him 'No. Take whatever you like off. In fact, just take everything off.' But for some reason his mouth refuses to cooperate. The fairy giggles, a sound of bells chiming, and points to her shoes. He must nod, because the woman begins removing the death traps, using the pole to stabilize herself. "Thanks. Those things are painful."

As she leans over, his belief about the lack of bra is confirmed. Ryo's hands turn into fists against his tense thighs as the milky globes of her chest are made partially bare to him. A brief image of him cupping them in his over large hands in comparison arises unbidden, his thumbs flicking the stiff nubs until she whimpers in need.

As if she could read his thoughts, her smiling face peaks up at him, laughter and desire fighting for equal space in her eyes.

She stands up then and walks slowly over to him. She doesn't sashay like most woman do when they want to seem sexy, instead she almost skips. When she reaches him, she falls softly to her knees sitting in-between his slightly spread legs. She places warm hands on his thighs and run them delicately up his legs until she just barely grazes his still balled hands.

His fingers twitch with the urge to reach out and grab onto the little vixen in front of him.

"You're Ryo?" It was a question but she sounded sure. He nods, not taking his eyes from her soft pink lips as she speaks. "I always like to make sure whose name I'll be screaming," she giggles at the look that crosses his face. Ryo was not a green boy, but this girl had him wrapped around her finger. His cock already standing at full attention with barely even a touch and few simple words. "I'm Sunshine. But you can call me Sunny." Her smile is so infectious that Ryo finds himself grinning slightly back at her.

"You are…not what I expected," Ryo blurts out. Surprising himself.

His fairy giggles again and places her one hand on Ryo's forearm. Every nerve cell coming alive with the simple touch.

"I get that a lot. Most people expect to see Canary or Juniper come out from behind the door when they say their getting the best," she shrugs unperturbed. "People forget that sex," she runs her fingers gently up his arm and leg. Ryo resists the urge to shut his eyes with the soothing motions, not willing to miss out on the sight before him. "…isn't just about physicality. It's about making people feel good. And I make people feel good. I make them feel happy." She giggles as she finishes.

Ryo understood instantly what she meant. She was not the classical image of a sex kitten but since the moment she entered the room he wanted her. Because with that smile and those eyes, she made him feel like she wanted him. There is power in feeling desired.

Sunny climbs into his lap then, Ryo shifting his body and side holsters to accommodate her. Her naked thighs sliding across his clothed ones. He longs to feel them skin to skin.

Their torsos meet as she wraps her arms around his neck one finding its way to the back of his head scratching softly. Ryo moans then, eyes finally slipping closed, feeling completely relaxed. His moan turns chocked when Sunny slides forward bringing their pelvises flush together and slightly grinds down on his hard member.

His eyes shoot open finding her mischievous ones staring at him in faux innocence. Ryo growls in response. Finally allowing himself to touch her, he grabs onto her hips roughly, pausing slightly when he realizes the action may be too rough for the tiny girl. But with Sunny's encouraging nod he continues. Placing them directly against the skin of her hips, past her teddy and under her thong. He digs his thumbs roughly into her hip bones, his other fingers holding her ass in a bruising grip that has her careening. Yanking her roughly against his swollen member, he grinds her against him violently.

Sunny's breath catches in her throat and her eyes dilate at the feeling of pleasure she feels from the rough material of his pants mixed with his hardon rubbing against her barely covered mound.

He wants to make her cum just like this. To show her just what he is capable of, what kind of heights of pleasure he can take her too without even entering her. The thought of making her scream his name over and over again causes him to capture her mouth with another growl.

She gives as good as she gets. Her soft caressing on his skull turning rough as she grips him tightly. Her thumb digging into the base of his skull. Sunny bites his lip and runs her tongue against it, soothing the sting. The hand that was previously around his neck going down towards his chest, scratching roughly along the hard plans of his body, barely fitting between them with how close he had pulled her into him. If not for his shirt, Ryo knew she would have carved deep gashes into his chest. The thought excites him. The idea of them being so lost in each other like that.

Wanting to get her at an angle where he is more in control, he stands up and begins walking them towards the bed. She's as light as feather to Ryo.

He is careful to avoid the pole. Sunny's legs dangle at his sides. Her mouth leaves him and before he can protest it's on his neck. Suctioning the skin roughly into her mouth and nibbling on it. Ryo has to stop for a moment, feeling the actions traveling straight down to his groin.

Finally, composing himself enough to reach the bed he turns and sits down on it. Mirroring the position they had just held with her in his lap, having abandoned the idea for control when he realized how much he was enjoying her in the driver's seat.

He slides the strap of her teddy down her shoulder and begins placing sloppy kisses up the path to her neck. She giggles slightly at the feel and softens her own ministrations. Forcing herself away from Ryo slightly, despite his averseness, she looks at him, her eyes glazed over with want. She glances around the room momentarily confused. Apparently oblivious to their trek across the room.

Sunny glances down at his body calculatingly. Before he can react she's out of his lap and pulling him to his feet. It takes him a moment to realize she has stripped him of his gun belt and is already working on untying his shoes. Ryo cocks an eyebrow at that, impressed with her skill. Very few people could slip something from his person without him realizing it, even if he was slightly distracted. He discards the thought for the moment, instead considering what other talents those nimble fingers had. She tosses his gun belt to the side, not out of his reach, but far enough away that it wouldn't get in the way. Sunny smiles brightly at him and gives him a soft shove back. He reaches for her, eager to have her warmth back in his lap, only for her to shack her head at him. She bends down and quickly removes his shoes. Only then does she allow herself to return to her seat.

Ryo lets out a sigh of contentment as her legs fall perfectly around his waist. She captures his mouth again, this time slow and unhurried. Nowhere near as rough as before.

Ryo glides his hands up her torso with the barest of touches, wanting her to only get a taste of his touch. As they move up her body he slides her teddy up as well. When he gets to above her breast he releases her mouth so that he can pull it over her head. Sunny gives a cry of protest but quickly concedes. The garment is barely off her head before her lips are on his again. Ryo is slightly disappointed that he has yet to get the chance to pay homage to her breasts, but figures there will be time for that later. When she is not sucking his tongue into her mouth and rubbing her own against the underside of his. Unfortunately, he also still has a shirt otherwise he could satisfy himself with the feeling of her breasts rubbing against his own bare chest. He knows he will not be content with so many barriers between them for long, and will very soon have to do something about that.

He can feel her wiggling against him, not sure what she's doing until he hears, rather than feels, her lowering his zipper. Her warm fingers worm there way into his pants. Sunny makes a little cry of triumph as they find her prize and he can feel her smiling against his lips. Ryo releases her mouth to let out a soft curse.

Instead of the silky-smooth skin he expects to feel, he feels calloused hands, slightly roughened by hard work. He marvels for a second. Every other inch of her body has proven to feel as soft as the silk of this bed, except her hands. Telling him she was not averse to hard work. That made his fairy even more attractive in his eyes. It was something he could respect.

Her hand was tiny but it gripped him tightly at the base, loosening only slightly as it made the way up his thick shaft. Her thumb running across the tip, one of the callouses on it catching, making Ryo's twitch.

His head falls to her shoulder as he breathes in deeply, his warm breath cascading down her skin and causing her to shiver. He wonders why he ever thought this was a bad idea. And then he freezes. Cursing himself for being so weak. The instant Sunny had walked in his resolve had flown out the window like he was a fool.

Sunny had noticed the change and had stopped her ministrations without removing her hand. She leans away from giving him a concerned look.

Ryo raises his head to look at her. He's not smiling but he doesn't look angry. At least not with her. Angry at himself maybe. He gently extracts Sunny's hand from his pants, fighting the urge to whimper at the loss.

"I am sorry that I allowed this to get so far, but I will not be in need of your services tonight," Ryo says through partially clenched teeth, each throb of his cock silently declaring him a liar.

Sunny looks at him questioningly an amused smirk on her face as her eyes travel down to the bulging tent in his pants and back up to his eyes.

Ryo, as it would always seem around this woman, smiles back and shakes his head. "Despite how current…circumstances make things appear. I am unfortunately not interested."

Sunny takes a moment to process this and after a time nods her head in acceptance. "You don't like the idea of paying for sex." She says surprising Ryo slightly with her bold if correct assumption. His surprise must be evident for she shrugs and then continues. "Your friends bought this for you and you're a very attractive man. Probably, don't really have to pay for sex." She doesn't seem insulted. Only practically working through the situation.

"This would be a first."

"Well you're not." Ryo is once again confused. Sunny elaborates for him thankfully. "Paying for sex."

He can't help the snort that slips out remembering Boone's words. "That is what my friend said as well.'

His hands fall to her waist, his thumbs rubbing circles into her sides absent mindedly. Her own hands rest softly against his chest, spread out and occasionally flexing with the jolts of need she still feels flowing through her body.

"Not like that…Well, that too. But I meant you aren't paying for sex. You're paying for the ability to relax. To be able to have sex without the concern of having to worry about the needs of your partner. That can be very taxing and makes a lot of people anxious." Her bright smile is soothing as she explains herself. "But with me you don't have to worry about it. I'm here to make you feel good, you don't have to make me feel good. That's what you're paying for."

Ryo takes her views into consideration. It is sound logic, but he has always viewed sex an equal expression of need and desire. If one partner is not taking part in the act for such reasons then it is less meaningful, less effective in calming the withered soul.

He could also not imagine any man or woman not wanting to give as much pleasure possible to the beautiful creature in front of him.

"And what if my pleasure derives from your pleasure," Ryo asks in a quiet seductive voice. Her smile falters, like it is something she's never considered. His eyes follow the pink tongue that pops slightly out of mouth to moisten her suddenly dry lips. He can feel her shiver in reaction to his hungry gaze on her. "If the only way I can truly relax is knowing that I have made you cum more times than you can count and continue to push you to the edge until you pass out from exhaustion, jolts of desire still thrumming through your veins." With each word he speaks he can feel her body tensing more and more, until she's like a bow string just begging to be plucked. Her bared chest pushing against him, her hands squeezing his shirt, fingers turning red with the effort. He can see the spike of pleasure rising in her eyes, the want to test his declaration. But he can also see the resignation, the remembrance of what she is and what she's been promised before. Promises that have always failed to be delivered.

Ryo would not fail, but he still believes that he should not expend his energy on carnal pursuits.

And yet he can't look away from her eyes. The tension between them as thick as smoke.

Sunny must have seen the reluctance in his eyes because with a quick inhale she breaks the tension. Her body taking in gulping breathes as if she had run a marathon. The way it forced her body to heave and flow not helping Ryo's resolve any.

Forcing himself to slide her from his lap he places her on the bed next to him. She lies back languidly stretching, as he leans forward, bracing his arms against his knees, taking controlled breathes in, trying to control his own body.

He's not sure how much time has passed when he feels Sunny shift on the bed. She doesn't make a move towards him so he assumes she is only making herself more comfortable. That is until he hears the soft moan that leaves her and the curious sound of something rubbing against fabric.

He turns to look at her and freezes. His blood begins to boil with the sight before him. Sunny lay on the bed, her eyes closed tightly, a look of complete concentration on her face, while one leg is slightly bent, foot planted firmly on the bed, her breasts swaying with her movements, their peaks in hard points perfect for sucking. What really captures his attention is the hand that is buried beneath her tiny thong, that was cruelly just large enough to hide her activities from his sight. But he can imagine. Oh, could he imagine.

He was sure her tiny fingers were currently rubbing furiously at her engorged clit. Knowing that he had gotten her just as riled up as she had gotten him, he was sure she was slick with arousal. Those fingers flying fast and easily over herself.

She lets out another moan, this time needy with the urge for release. Ryo just manages to tamp down on his own groan. His fingers twitching, wanting to be the one causing them. Even though the show of her getting herself off is enough to make him cum, he feels a contention from his male pride. A need to be the one to do it. At least the first time. After he has satisfied her again and again, then he could imagine being able to sit through the show as a spectator. But right now, he needs to be an active participant.

Ryo turns completely toward her then. His left arm falling to the bed to bare his weight as he lay himself alongside her just slightly below where her own form sits making sure not to touch her. She doesn't take any notice of his actions so engrossed in her own pleasure.

She startles slightly, eyes refusing to open still, when Ryo reaches between her slightly parted legs. Grasping the thick string that runs along her sex, he yanks it down her toned legs. Tossing the garment away, as if it personally offended him, which it did.

His fingers graze her leg lightly as they travel back up the length of her body. His eyes return to his holy grail. What he finds there causing his eyes to bulge and his fingers to pause. He darts to her face, catching the smirk on it. A smirk that he is only just now realizing is dangerous. Before his eyes are magnetically drawn back to her sex.

He was right about how drenched she is. Her pubic hair is cropped shortly in a landing slip. Her pussy lips a reddish pink, rather than the pale pink of her lips. They are shiny with her arousal. What had thrown Ryo so is the fact that two of her fingers are buried deep within herself. He had not expected such a brazen action from his young fairy. He wouldn't deny how much he loves it though.

Watching as they rush in and out, her thumb occasionally slicing up to swipe across her clit. She moans, he assumes, when she hits just the right spot within herself.

Ryo could not pull his eyes away even if he wanted too.

He hears a snort of amusement, probably at his unbridled concentration. "You get me all revved up and leave me hanging. You weren't expecting me to just sit back and do nothing about it. Were you?" she asks in a sugary sweet innocent voice.

He finds himself once again overly impressed with the young woman. And caught himself smiling again. He was sure it looked odd, for his eyes did not leave her dripping sex.

A harsh laugh came from her, her amusement escaping from her while fighting for precedence with the stimulation of her nerve endings. That laugh turning into a short scream of passion as Ryo roughly yanks her fingers away, replacing them with his own in one swift and hard movement.

He can feel her body stretch with the new intrusion, his fingers being far large than her own. Sunny is tight and warm and perfect. Ryo feels the phantom sensation of her on his cock. He toys with the idea of replacing his fingers with it, but decides against it. He wants her begging for him.

Her hand goes to his neck, her thumb against the front of his throat while her other fingers splay out towards the back of his neck. She grips him tightly, the pulsing of her hand matching the ones of her hips as she begins to thrust onto his fingers, trying to pull then in deeper. The hand that bears his weight slides closer to her until he can manage a firm grip on her hip stilling her actions. She whines in protest but Ryo ignores it.

He keeps his fingers at a swallow thrust, wanting to tease her, just as she had teased him.

Tearing his eyes away from where his fingers pump into her at a gruelingly slow rhythm, he watches her face and waits. It took a minute or two of her struggling to free her hips so she could force him in deeper and faster. But eventually her eyes open to stare at him. Annoyance and pained arousal clouding her brilliant brown eyes.

It was his turn to now smile mischievously at her. Grunting in irritation, in almost a childish way.

Only then did Ryo continue his efforts with purpose now. His fingers plunging into her down to the knuckle, his palm slamming into her clit with each inward thrust. He maintains the harsh grip on her hip, preventing her hips from shooting up like they want too.

Her eyes stare into his hungrily, her mouth slightly parting into an 'O' as a chorus arises from it. "Mhmmm, mhmm, mhmmm, mhmm, mhmm," a needy whine that she is unable to control by the looks of it.

Ryo curves his fingers slightly then, making sure to run them firmly against her inner wall making sure to hit her g-spot with each passing. Each time he does her wanton 'mhmmm's' grow higher in pitch.

Eyes traveling down her body, he is pleased to see the fine sheen of sweat that covers her lithe body and the flush that spreads from her chest down to her breast. His eyes stay there admiring their heave. Each gasp of breath sending them swaying tauntingly before him.

Finally giving into the urge he had felt since the moment he saw her, he leans forward. But instead of capturing it in his mouth and sucking on the nipple with a rough tongue and biting teeth, he gently runs it against the inside of his lips, coating it slightly in saliva.

The surprise gasp and soft, "Ryo" that leaves her lips burns through his body, increasing his already considerable need ten-fold.

Her hand moves to the back of his head in an effort to force his mouth full onto her. He smiles at the effort. Sunny likes to be in control it would seem. But so, does Ryo. He would enjoy fighting her for control immensely.

He can feel the twitch of her inner muscles knowing she's close. He holds the tip of her breast just barely between his lips and with a few more pumps of his fingers and a flick of his tongue she comes screaming his name. Ryo watches her out of the corner of his eyes. Her whole body tensing for what seems like endless minutes, stuck in the throes of pleasure. A surprised squeak leaving her lips when she finally comes down like she hadn't expected to actually reach her peak.

Her body starts to slowly ease out of its stiff posture only to do so once again when she realizes Ryo's fingers aren't stopping. An almost pained whimper leaving her as her over sensitized body is taxed even further.

Ryo releases her breast then and shifts himself up, until he is face to face with her.

"Ryo. Ryo. Ryo," his name comes from her like a prayer or a plea. One that Ryo would answer, maybe not in the way she was asking for, however.

He takes her lips, even as she continues to mumble his name against his own.

Adding an extra finger that causes her to whine. He makes sure to scrap a nail against her inner wall now. The hand that doesn't have a vice grip on his head flies to his arm, digging her own nails into him. He can feel the scream bubbling up her throat blowing out against his lips. She clenches so tightly he has to put even more effort to force his fingers through her tight channel.

Once again, the idea of replacing his fingers with his cock arises to mind. The idea of her tight pussy gripping him as tight as she was his fingers bringing him to the edge. But he refuses to disgrace himself.

So, distracted he is with the thought, it comes as a complete surprise to him when she breaks away from his mouth and lets out a careening scream. Her second orgasm running through her with violent shocks. Pumping his fingers slow and lazily inside her, occasionally stretching them within her. She turns her hips away from him, in hopes that they would slip out. He relents his ministrations this time.

Leaning away from her, he can see her eyes have fallen shut once more. Taking deep gulping breaths, she places her one hand on her sweaty forehead and brushes back her damp hair. Ryo kisses her softly on the lips as he wipes his drenched hand off against the silky-smooth sheets.

Rising he quickly rids himself of his shirt and pants. His erection painfully hard now. Naked he retakes his seat next to her.

Sunny opens her eyes at the movement, having not noticed him moving to get up. She peruses his now naked form, her mouth forming into a small pout. "Hey, I wanted to do that."

Ryo laughs. Something he rarely does. Her hand falling roughly to the bed, her pout only growing in intensity at his amusement.

"You were a bit distracted," he cannot keep the smugness out of his tone. His intense look making her blush.

She glares half-heartedly a second longer and then shrugs, her pout melting into a pleased smile, "Yeah I was." As if emphasizing her point, an aftershock rolls through her body.

With a lazy smile, she stares down at Ryo's naked body. Swelling even further with the want he sees in her eyes.

Coming to a decision, she shoves at his shoulder forcefully and pushes him to his back. He doesn't resist, falling to his elbows so that he can watch her. Straddling his thighs, she gives him an impish grin over his erect manhood. In a second she has engulfed him down to near stem. Ryo chocks at the sensation of his overly sensitive cock surrounded by her warm smooth mouth. Just as her hips had attempted to thrust, his do as well. She places her hands on his hips, using all her weight to hold them down.

Her eyes peak up at him at the same time she swallows. Her mouth contracting around him, sucking conscious awareness from him. His head falls back. Taking deep breaths trying to force himself not cum so pathetically soon.

Apparently, Sunny didn't like his show of control. Running her tongue up along the seam of him, her lips follow sliding against him until they reach the tip. Her tongue laying against the head of his penis.

Ryo's hand reaches out to grip her hair then. He isn't going to guide her, she needs no direction as far as he was concerned. He just needs something to hold onto.

She sucks lightly on his head as her one hand travels to his inner thigh. Her thumb running lightly against the skin she finds there, traveling further up his leg with each swipe. He jerks when it grazes his balls. The motions continue until they are focused over his sack and then she presses into the spot where it meets his shaft. The action threatening to make him lose control.

Taking him deeper once more, she moves her hand to cup him, squeezing in opposite intervals to the light sucking she was exuding over his member. He yanks on her hair causing her to moan. Ryo groans at the vibrations it causes, desperately needing to cum. But he doesn't want it to be in her mouth. No. He wants to be deep inside of her, as she screams his name, when he cums for the first time.

Using his grip on her hair, he guides her off him, despite her protests. He pulls her up to his face and crushes his lips against hers. Flipping them over, her legs cradled him naturally, bending slightly to allow a better angle. Capturing her left leg in the crock of his arm he brings it up to chest height and buries himself in her in one motion.

They both groan at the contact, their breaths mingling together. He plans to take her slow and tortuously, just as he first had with his fingers. But that was for later. Now it needs to be fast and hard.

He leverages himself on his knees, as his arm not holding up her leg goes under her back and tangles into her hair. He is slightly concerned about crushing her, but she seems okay with the added pressure, biting him slightly when he slows his pace to make sure she was okay. She eases back once he resumes his hard-deep thrusting. Pushing in and out of her as quickly as he can, their pelvis bones smacking together with each thrust.

Although, she whimpers, moans, and groans she isn't much for screaming. Ryo prefers that. He likes when he has to work for those precious screams. Some men often fear that when a woman is quiet it means she isn't enjoying herself. Ryo knew better, knew, without being overly arrogant, what his own prowess was. If he had doubted himself, his fears would have been abated as Sunny's hand reached down grabbing his ass and pushing him closer and murmuring 'mhmm-hmm's.' into his neck.

Pulling her hair, he exposes her throat to him and latches on. Licking down it he makes his way down to her breast, this time allowing himself to suck. Her breath catches in her throat as he sucks a wet kiss onto her nipple. He hums making her cry out and rub her clit against his pelvis, in a frantic effort to reach completion, as his hips continue to ratchet into her.

Ryo's close as well, her body wrapping around him desperately.

Ryo nibbles on her captured breast just as she swivels her hips at just the right angle to force him in deeper.

Ryo cums then, hard and fast, his whole-body sighing with the pent-up release he had been begging for. The force triggering Sunny's own orgasm making her arch up, plastering their lower stomachs against each other. The pressure centered on their lower abdomens intensifying the feeling of their peaks ripping through them. Causing her to give a short hoarse cry of, "RYO!"

Sending him jerking into her one last time, spending himself completely.

Ryo releases her nipple with a pop and places his forehead against hers, their breaths pumping in and out just as roughly as he had been just seconds ago.

Forcing his eyes open he looks straight into her smiling face, her eyes bright with joy, skin flushed in pleasure.

"Wow. That was really really great."

The corners of Ryo's lips turn up as he brushes the matted her from her face. Leaning forward he meets her lips, quickly forcing his tongue into hers, running it across her teeth. He shushes her whimper with his lips as he slides out of her. Already, missing the warmth. He lazily runs his now flaccid length against her nether lips.

Sunny grippes his sides in response. Overstimulated and spent, her body quivers uncontrollably down to the very tips of her toes.

Releasing her mouth, now swollen from all the attention. "We are just getting started," he tells her. He has plans for her, many, many plans.

She laughs incredulously, "I don't know how much more I can take."

With a wolfish grin, "Let's find out. Shall we?"

…..

Sunny is completely overwhelmed by him. He had taken her two more times on the bed before he told her 'I want to try something.'

Thankfully she was able to keep the look of trepidation off her face. Those words had rarely resulted in anything good for her. Usually it ended with very kinky weird, and more often than not, painful things.

So, she was pleasantly, very pleasantly, surprised when all Ryo desired was to bend her over in front of the window and enter her from behind.

Sunny couldn't decide which view was better. The one of the endless stars in front of her, or of the ones that exploded behind her eyes whenever they slipped shut.

Ryo keeps a steady rhythm, every other thrust he manages to fill her completely hitting her cervical wall. Each time she releases a very unfeminine, very uncontrollable grunt. But she couldn't care less. She has never had anyone so deep.

Her whole body humming in pleasure, a white noise filling her ears, the only thing grounding her to the world are Ryo's hands and his magic cock. And it was magic. She could think of no other explanation.

After that first time he had taken her, he leant away from her completely. Sitting on his haunches he brought his hand around the outside of her thighs and then wrapped them around to the front. His hands splaying out across her sensitive thighs. Sunny was too tired to even move letting him do anything he wanted, every part of her singing with her recent releases in almost immediate successions. He smirked at her when he realized she was completely at his mercy.

She couldn't help the tranquil smile that crossed her face, her peace only shifting slightly to surprise when she saw that he was already hard again. His stamina was unreal.

He snorted in amusement when he saw where her eyes were focused. Pulling her hips off the bed spreading her wide. She should've felt exposed, but she didn't. Sunny felt comfortable with his bruising grip he had on her floating thighs, the hungry stare he gave her dripping pussy. She couldn't help the want that flooded her body despite having already been satiated more than she had in the near year she worked at the pleasure club.

Staring at his considerable length, she watched eagerly as he pulled her closer to him and began to run his dripping member across her lips and clit, purring in pleasure while he did.

She sobbed at the feather light touch he guided across her. He was methodical in his actions. Up around her clit, never quit touching, down the middle, touching each side of her lips just enough to displace them slightly, and then down around her entrance just as he had her clit. Again, and again, the actions smooth, made easier by each of their slickness.

Her hips began to unconsciously follow his path. Her eyes rising from their dancing pelvises up to Ryo's toned body. She wanted to lick and bite him. That strong chest right in front of her, but so teasingly far away. She wanted to scrap her nails up his back starting at that firm ass of his, while he pounded into her again.

She moaned more at the thought of what he could be doing, rather than at what he was actually doing.

Attempting to get closer she began to push her hips towards him. Wanting more.

Apparently, her earnestness was exactly what he had been waiting for. He slammed into her, taking her off guard. She screamed out, surprised by her own reaction as much as his. She never screamed. Well, at least not a real scream. Some customers needed that extra motivation, the extra push to bring them over the edge, even if it was fabricated. But her she was screaming like some sort of newbie.

Ryo didn't give her anytime to adjust, barely pulling out before he speared her again. It felt unreal. She could feel the force behind each thrust shake her whole body, a warmth spreading out from the point of contact. He had her spread so wide that her walls couldn't retract the way they wanted too, the way they so desperately needed to. She cried out an attempt by her body to exert some sort of control over her irrepressible pleasure.

"I just…I need to…Ugh," she babbled uncontrollably. She needed to grip him but she couldn't. Sunny cried out again, clamping down on her bottom lip then, refusing to let anymore out.

Ryo did not seem to like that. Grunting, he tilted her hips making sure to hit that perfect spot in her at ever pass. Sunny threw her hands back over her head and grabbed onto the headboard, holding on for dear life.

Losing control over her lower lip she screamed, "Oh God! Oh God! RYOOOOOO!"

Her orgasm ripped through her paralyzing her as she went stiff as a board. She could feel Ryo's warm cum filling her as he stilled completely falling on top of her in exhaustion. He kept himself deep within her, but even without him continuing his movements she still felt as if he was.

Her hands flopped down to the bed, stiff and still in the rigid position she had held them in. It took her a moment to gain control over her limbs, even then it was only partial. Ryo's face was turned away from hers, but she could feel him taking deep gasping breaths that matched her own. Their sweaty bodies pasted against each other and sliding against one another with each breath. She brought her arms around him, her one hand to the back of his head, while the other ran deliberate circles on his back.

Sunny had never felt so deliciously numb before. She kissed Ryo's neck in a silent thank you. Tasting the salt on her lips, she licked him lightly wanting more of it, humming as it hit her taste buds.

When he twitched inside her she exhaled in surprise and then laughed. The reaction it caused in her body made Ryo moan and twitch again.

"You are not human," she stated. He couldn't be. He had fucked her twice in quick succession and yet he was still raring to go. "Or maybe you just haven't been laid in a very, very long time." She pumped her hips with each very, his breath catching at the motions.

Leveraging himself on his forearms, he hoovered and stared down at her with a harsh look. "I have never had trouble garnering the attention of the opposite sex," his offended tone made her giggle.

"Touchy. That still doesn't mean that you've gotten laid. Maybe you have issues sealing the deal."

"I believe I have proved otherwise…Repeatedly."

"Hmmm," Sunny tapped her lip in fake wonderment. "I can't say I remember that. I think you're gonna have to jog my memory a bit." Her face split into a smile as she watched the spark in his eyes light and his own smile grow.

"As you wish."

Trapping her hands above her head Ryo began a torturous pace that would have brought a weaker woman to tears. Ryo had her under his complete control. He liked to be in control she'd noticed. She wasn't going to complain, Ryo in control meant good things for her. So, she might as well buckle up and enjoy the ride.

One…two…three…In…One…two…three…Out. Repeat. Ryo would slowly bury himself to the hilt within her and stay put for three seconds. Yes, she counted. Then he would, even more slowly, pull out, always seeming to pull a whimper out of her with it.

But he wouldn't pull out completely. She wasn't sure if that was better or worse. No, the tip of his head would remain just within her entrance, staying there for another three seconds. Her body would clench in anticipation, waiting for him to dive back in, always expecting him sooner than what he had timed.

His other hand had trapped her hips against the bed, making sure she couldn't move to take him in herself.

One…two…three. In. She sighed in relief when he returned to her depths. Begging him with her eyes to move faster, refusing to voice the words.

One…two…three. Oh God. Now he was making sure to slide against her g-spot with ever pass, nice and slow. So slow.

"Ugh!" After another few minutes of his slow, almost cruel, strokes he began to change things up. Waiting an extra second or two to enter or exit her, throwing her off after keeping her at the same pace for so long.

She whined painfully when she counted to ten and he still hadn't reentered her. Her annoyance getting the better of her she reached up and bit down on his shoulder…hard. He stiffened but didn't move. She growled, her teeth still clenched around him. Digging in deeper she released him in astonishment, feeling his own teeth bite into her collarbone. She could feel the sting all the way at her clit and she released him overwhelmed by the feeling.

Ryo slid back inside her then. She felt so full, stretched to accommodate him her muscles pulling at him, and then the spikes of pleasure pain that now arose from the center of his bite. It was almost too much.

Out. Hoovering at her opening, he released her collarbone his smirking face drifting towards her spike tipped breast. He bit down on her left areola, pulling the tip between his teeth just enough to hurt. She tugged on her hands for the first time, finally feeling the need to free them so that she could hold onto some part of him, but his grip did not loosen, keeping her stretched beneath him.

"Ryo!" He soothed her outburst by gently running his tongue against the trapped nipple. "Mmmmm." Freeing it he brushed his soft lips against the abused numb.

His cock drifted back into her as he turned his attention to her other breast. She tensed preparing for another sharp sting. But it never came, instead she felt long gentle licks.

Returning to his steady beat her head began to swim. Sunny's pulse began to rise, her body flushing in warmth, when all of a sudden, she came. It wasn't like the others she had had that night. This one was like a wave washing over her. She had let the feeling of Ryo sliding in and out of her mixed with his slow licks on her breast overwhelm her. It had been as easy as taking a breath.

It may not have been as intense but it was powerful, sending a comforting buzz throughout her body. From the top of her head to the very tips of her splayed toes.

"Ahhhh," she sighed smiling.

Sunny hadn't noticed when Ryo had stopped playing with her breast, she was just aware of his gaze on her.

He continued his thrusting for a few more strokes as his own wave of euphoria overcame him. Staring deep into her eyes at it did. It was something to experience, it was another thing entirely to watch. His face took on an almost reverent quality as his eyes fluttered. Finally releasing her hip, she freed her one leg and wrapped it around him, running her foot up his calf.

They had laid like that for some time. Finally allowing their exhausted bodies a respite. But Ryo was insatiable. Soon enough he had brought up his idea and now here she was. Her sweaty hands slipping slightly on the glass, Ryo's sure hands holding onto her. One on her hip, the other coming forward to rub her clit as her rocketed into her.

She was so close just a few more thrusts and…He stopped spinning her around he kisses her roughly as she growled annoyed. She can feel him smiling against her lips as he picks her up by her thighs and walks them a few steps closer to the wall. He uses his immense strength to move her up and down his shaft, her hands going to his bulging biceps. He doesn't take her far, just closer to the edge of the window where the slope of the window isn't so steep so that he can push her back up against it.

Keeping her legs trapped, Ryo is once again in complete control. But she smiles evilly, he doesn't have control of her hands this time. Noticing her look he gives her a challenging look in return.

Sunny's hands glide down the planes of his chest, her nails scratching lightly against his skin. Reaching his nipples, she thinks it time for some sweet payback. Her light touch turns rough, catching them against her nails they she drags and pinches them harshly. He exhales sharply and his hips stutter, the pounding within her momentarily stopping.

Taking each one in her hands she rolls them between her fingers. "Ugghhhh," his long groan comes out.

Sunny leans back further against the window and clenches her inner muscles as hard as she can as his movements renew with a fever.

Ryo is forced to slow, having to use some extra effort to push past her tightening vaginal muscles. She can feel the shudder pass through his body as she holds him tight within her. She gives his nipples one last tug and watches in triumph as he cums.

She sighs at the feeling of his thick cum filling her up. Sunny makes sure to smile at him sweetly. Men tend to become defensive when they come without making their partner reach completion. But Sunny doesn't mind, she's had her fair share. Considering most clients make her come once, if she's lucky. She also likes knowing that she got the better of him this one time.

Regaining his composure Ryo looks at her and sees right through her smile. To her surprise he doesn't look annoyed or ashamed. He gives her a knowing look before he places her feet on the ground. Guiding her to the corner of the room he places her one hand steadily on the wall as he kneels down before her.

Her brow furrows before it relaxes into a surprised smile. He throws her leg over his shoulder and puts his one hand against her lower back. When she does as he commanded he lifts her other leg as well, forcing her clear off the ground. Her concern at her precarious position quickly melting away as his lips immediately shoot to her clit, sucking it roughly into his mouth.

Her moan turns into a scream as he thrust three fingers inside of her without flourish. In desperate need of something to hold onto she grabs onto her own breast for lack of anything else.

"Ryo! Ryo! Ryo!" is the only word she can think to utter; all other words having been stolen from her vocabulary.

His fingers are coarse. She had noticed it before but now she could fully appreciate them. The way the texture feels against her smooth walls and catches against her. His tongue slides out to swipe down her. Dipping into her whole, his fingers spreading to make room for it.

She looks down and meets his just visible sight. That view being her undoing, watching his dark eyes glazed with desire looking up at her as she heaved and moaned. She let out a high pitch cry as his mouth returns to her clit and she comes. She can feel her juices dripping out of her most likely coating his hand and face.

"Mmmm-hmmm."

Ryo guides her leg off his shoulder. It's shaky and feels like jelly to her. Sunny nearly collapses but Ryo had made sure to have a firm hold on her hips before he had brought it down. Not even trying to lower the other one and have her stand he lets her slide down the wall and into his lap.

Sunny had been right, his face is covered with her juices. She pulls him close and begins to suck the residue from his face, feeling her clit pulse with each reminding taste. Her still raised leg is caught between them. He lowers it as Sunny follows her dripping arousal down his chin to the hollow of his neck.

When she's done she eases back and knocks her head against the window, not carrying one bit. But Ryo frowns in concern.

"Did I jog your memory?" Ryo asks her seriously.

Sunny frowns confused but bursts out laughing when she remembers their teasing banter. He joins in a moment later, their tired naked limbs draped over each other.

…..

Ryo was entirely too relaxed. For someone in his line of work, with as many enemies as he, that could be dangerous. But he couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment.

He lays face down on the bed, the cool silk sheets chilling his overheated body as his arms pillow his head. Sunny sits on top of him. Her tiny but surprisingly strong hands working their way through the kinks she finds in his back.

Letting out a particularly load moan as she works out the large knot in his shoulder. "You're so tense. No wonder you looked so stiff and serious when I came in. You need to learn how to relax."

His eye crack open to stare at her sideways. "I know how to relax. I prefer to be prepared."

She rolls her eyes at him, her hands traveling down the length of his spine and pushes her palms against the base, making him arch into the bed. Her hands trickle up his sides then, working them until they are like mush in her hands. He lets out a long groan.

Sunny keeps up her ministrations for a couple more minutes before stilling her hands and leaning forward to place a kiss at the base of his skull. Ryo shifts, flipping himself over but making sure to keep her on top of him. Bending his knees, she leans back against them, her own legs coming up, planting her feet at his sides. Ryo's arms go behind his head, once again pillowing it, so he can stare at her. Sunny's hands run over the hard planes of his abdomen, running her fingers across the muscles, making his cock grow and twitch in response. She smiles at him, feeling his growing need. Her position above him putting her into direct contact with it.

He is content to just watch her as she lifts herself up, sliding against his legs only to then reposition him at her entrance and sink down on him. Both releasing a sigh of contentment their rejoining.

Sunny stays still for an agonizingly long minute. When she finally moves it's lazy, not purposely slow like his had been, just unhurried, relaxed. Her soft moans fill the room as she fills herself with him again and again. Her eyes closed tight in concentration despite the loose movements of her body. She doesn't tighten around him, just lets him glide in and out. Giving a soft exhale every time she brings him back into her body. Ryo enjoys the easy movement, his abdominal muscles contracting whenever the sensitive skin of the head of his cock brushes against her walls just right.

Her movements remain steady even as she ripples around him, coming in a soft breath. A tiny squeak of surprise rising out of her, like it always does when she comes. Even when he is making her scream out her release she always manages to fit in that squeak. He isn't even sure she knows she does it.

"Did you know," he began, her eyes opening to look at him, as she catches her breath. Ryo's hand reaches out to their joined limbs. She's stopped moving but he remains encased within her. Brushing his thumb against her clit, he watches her jerk and murmur slightly but doesn't move from her reclined position on top of him. "When you come, you let out this tiny squeak?" Her cheeks flush, whether in embarrassment or arousal he isn't sure. His finger moves easily against her, coated in her arousal.

"Oh!" is her only response. Well, her only verbal one. She leans forward, hands landing on his pectorals with a slap as she adjusts her legs, placing her knees against the bed and begins to ride him incessantly while he continues playing with her clit.

Sunny pumps her hips against him, occasionally swiveling her hips, pulling Ryo's cock in different directions. Making sure that he never gets too used to any one position.

Ryo frees his other hand and tangles it into her hair pulling her close bringing their lips smashing together. He can feel her breasts rubbing against his bare chest as she takes him inside of her. He releases her hair in favor of grabbing onto her pert ass, using his hold on it to force her down harder.

"Ryo!' she screams releasing his mouth. That stirs him on, using his planted feet to leverage himself up he pounds into her from below. Her cries growing in pitch as he does, but muffled against his skin as her mouth goes to nibble on his ear lobe and neck. Each little nip sending a spike of excitement through him.

Sunny's bites turn into soft licks as he continues diving in and out of her, his hand caught between them unable to do little more than pinch her clit between two of his fingers.

Gasping she leans back, the new angle allowing him in deeper. Ryo comes with a roar, his body continuing to thrust as he unloads within her. Giving another sharp pinch to her clit Sunny comes following after him, her nails scrapping down his chest, leaving light red marks in their wake.

She collapses on top of him her mouth eagerly seeking his. Despite both of them being short of breath she kisses him hungrily. It's messy and sloppy but Ryo doesn't care. He craves the feeling of her tongue brushing against his lips, her teeth occasionally smashing into his own, her breaths bleeding into his labored ones, as his hands run up and down her spent body.

Ryo is about to hick Sunny's leg up his hip and dive his fingers into her when he hears the click of a door. In flash, he tosses her behind him, causing her to yelp in surprise, and rolls to the side of the bed where he had been sure to place one of his sidearms, his other placed strategically on the other side of the bed. He sits up gun raised, one of Sunny's legs still draped across his lap, and comes face to face with a half-naked man covered in glitter and carrying a tray. He doesn't appear to have a weapon but Ryo does not lower his.

She feels Sunny smack his back. "Ryo, what the hell!" she says indignant, finally managing to pull herself up. He can see her glaring at him out of the corner of his eye. He would not apologize, she was lucky he had not thrown her clear of the bed. He was not sure why his instinct was to place her protectively behind him, but it was.

"Sunny?" the stranger questioned. "Could you tell your bo-," Ryo cocked his gun. "…man, to lower his weapon. I brought fuel." Holding the fray up slightly higher as a gesture. Ryo now notices that it has water, food, and a substance he cannot readily identify.

"Ryo," when he refuses to look at her or lower his gun, she forces her way under his raised arm and places herself in his lap. Now forced to look at her, he only glowers at her, she rolls her eyes, but a mocking smile breaks through, puzzling him. "You are so ridiculous. Will you please chill? It's only Beasty. He just came to bring us some stuff to eat, it's what he's supposed to do."

He narrows his eyes at the man once more and slowly lowers his weapon, seeing the truth in Sunny's words. Once he does, she leans in kissing his cheek whispering, "Good boy.", in his ear, so that only he can hear. His arm coming around to cradle her closer to him.

Beasty takes a step forward making Ryo raise the arm that still held his gun in response. Sunny huffs against his neck and turns towards the other man. She slants away from him and extends her arms gesturing silently for the tray the man held. It was only then as his eyes were drawn to the soft sway of her bosom that he remembers their state of undress. Ryo was not exactly a modest man, but an irrational feeling of jealousy arises within him when he realizes another could be coveting the woman he currently held within his arms. His embrace unconsciously tightens, forcing Sunny to wiggle in an attempt to grant herself more freedom.

Ryo forces the urge to send a round between the man's eyes down. Turning his attention to him he watches him hand the tray to Sunny, he relaxes minutely when he realizes the man's attention was not on Sunny but on himself. The man leering at him unabashedly. When the exchange is done his gaze lingers a moment longer on Ryo before he makes eye contact with Sunny and gives her a suggestive wink.

"I think he likes you," Sunny snickers at him once the door had closed. She hands him a bottle of water, which he drinks from greedily, as she does from her own.

"He has good taste," Ryo responds deadpan. Sunny eyes him a moment before she burst out laughing.

He takes the tray from her and places it on the bed beside them examining its contents. He picks up an emerald green bottle that has some sort of thick liquid in it, almost like syrup.

"What's this?"

"They call it ambrosia," at his questioning look she continues. "It's a special mix they make here. It's got some alcohol, absinth, aphrodisiacs, sildenafil citrates, and some other happy drugs all mixed together."

"What are sildenafil citrates?" he asks turning the bottle in his hand curiously.

"Drugs that treat erectile dysfunction." She speaks while she munches on some of the food that had been brought to them.

Ryo's eyes cut up towards her bemusedly, "I do not think I have that problem."

Sunny's eyes glaze over, most likely reliving some of their finer moments this night. Smirking at him, "No, you don't but….," he narrows his eyes at her and waits for her to continue. "Even you can't last forever. This," she grabs the bottle from him. "Can make you last for hours. And it makes things all tingly."

Ryo can see the allure of the ambrosia but is always weary of anything that could dampen his faculties. Alcohol was one of the few vices he allowed himself to partake in.

But when Sunny gives him a challenging grin, his resolve weakens, just as it had when she first entered the room. She opens the bottle and takes a swig. When she finishes she holds the bottle out to him with a raised eyebrow. Ryo takes the bottle and lifts it towards his mouth but hesitates. Sunny frowns at him confused.

Ryo smiles roguishly as he pulls her closer to him and lifts her up slightly so that he comes face to face with her bust. She looks down at him, confusion and intrigue playing on her face. Taking the bud of her breast into his open mouth he holds the bottle against her skin a few inches above and lets the syrup roll out, dripping down her breast and nipple and into his awaiting mouth. She trembles at the feeling. He doesn't poor much only enough to stimulate. Putting the bottle down he sucks the residue off her. First, taking her nipple into his mouth and rolling it between his lips and then licking and sucking up to the spot that he had started pouring from.

By the time he is done she is grinding against the thigh he has propped her up on, her gaze clouding over in lust.

Ryo can already feel the substance pumping through his veins. Arousal and adrenaline battling it out but resulting in equal measure. Watching as Sunny wriggles above him he's already rock hard and ready. With a surprised gasp, he flips them over and enters her swiftly. He is going to enjoy this.

...

It might have been a mistake, giving Ryo the ambrosia. One glorious, deliriously pleasurable, and completely exhausting mistake.

Ryo had taken her again and again and again. Barely giving her a second to think before he was bringing her to the edge again. On her back, on top, from behind, every possible way he could he entered her. Her body so accustomed to him by now it welcomed him in each time knowing just how to clutch to get the perfect satisfaction.

An hour later the drink was finally wearing off, neither of them having taken all that much. But he continues his relentless ministrations.

Now he has her on her side her body in front of his facing away, every inch of her plastered against him. The hand that is trapped under them he had managed to bury deep within her, his palm rubbing against her abused clit. Her own hand clasping the back of his head desperately.

"May I ask where you got this?" He questions her. She curses how calm and collected his tone is while she is only just managing to maintain control of her faculties.

"Wha-huh-what?" Maybe she didn't have as much control as she thought. Her leg jerks when she feels his free hand run along the scar along her thigh.

"This. Where did you get it?"

"Oh? Ummmm….Ahhhhhh. I ummm got it from some mark on the Nabian space station." She has to rack her dazed mind for the answer.

"Mark," he questions softly, his breath fanning over the back of her neck as he kisss the skin there.

"Wasn't always a companion," she prefers the term to prostitute but really, they're the same thing. Not that she is ashamed of it, it just sounds better to her.

"And this?" he reaches across to her body poking at the bullet wound he find against her shoulder.

"On a ship…deal…. went bbaaadddd! Four!" she screams out as she cums around his fingers. He had been making her count her orgasms aloud, some sort of macho trip she was sure. But when she failed to do so he would bring her to the edge and keep her there, refusing to let her cum until she counted it out. He needed to only do it once before she got the picture.

With the orgasm still rumbling through her, Ryo hikes her leg back over his and slides in smoothly. Rubbing against her in the most perfect way. Not content just to push himself in and out, he lingers massaging her inner walls with his member.

Sunny, needing some semblance of control, manages to bend her top leg back even further and plants her foot on the bed behind his legs. The angle pushing his rubbing member against her front wall, making him hit that sweet spot each time. Ryo grunts at the vigor in which she forces herelf against him. She knows he's close by the way she can feel his thigh twitch below her.

She turns her head back to look at him, a smile growing on her face when she sees the look of pleasure on his face. He catches her looking and smiles back seizing her lips.

She moans into his mouth when she feels his hands moving against her body. One wrapping around her breast the other traveling down to her clit. Squeezing and rubbing as their bodies move together.

Before she even realizes it, they are coming together. Ryo grips onto her hip and forces her down onto him, staying deep within her as he spends himself. Sunny is caught between bliss at the movement and frustration at not being able to move. She wants to pump against him and ride out her orgasm but Ryo holds on tightly. She manages to slide an inch or so up and down his length, satisfying her slightly. Ryo's fingers clamp down in response, biting her lips lightly in recourse.

For some reason, not being able to move the way she needs to against him sends her spiraling into another orgasm. Her lips fluttering around his still sheathed cock.

"Fuck," Ryo whispers against her lips, feeling the pull of her muscles clamping even harder against him.

Coming down from her high, she melts against. She tries to pick her leg up off him but can't. Her legs too numb to control. Ryo's feels her trying though. Using the hand that is place against her sex, he runs his nails down her thigh causing her to quiver, and getting a firm hold on her leg lifts it up and off him.

Now free, Sunny rolls away from him, lying face down on the bed utterly spent. She turns her head to stare at him. He glowers at her and then smacks her ass. An affronted huff leaves her mouth at the action, and she returns his glower. When he does it again, his frown melts into a wolfish smile, saying, "Forgetting something?"

She rolls her eyes but can't stop the grin that settles on her face. "Five!" she yells lightly. He smacks her ass again. "Six!" she punctuates by sticking her tongue out at him.

The smug look that crosses his face makes her laugh. They settle into silence, both allowing their bodies some time to recuperate. But she can see his eyes flitting over her body. Not in lust, but cataloging each scar. She doesn't have many, and most of them were light enough to go unnoticed, but he now has an intimate knowledge of each part of her body. She isn't surprised he noticed, but she is that he asked about them.

"Ask."

"What did you do before this?" it isn't the question she's expecting. But his tone isn't accusatory or disapproving just interested. Still answering questions about her past always puts her on edge. It's hard to think about. She knew he could relate, because he could sense her rising hackles. To calm her he brushes his knuckles up and down her side calming her slightly.

"When I was younger," he gives her a look at that, which makes her smile. She knows she looks young. Because she is young. But she has lived so much in her short amount of years that her actual age is incomparable to her life experience. "Yes, when I was younger, I was a thief. Most of the kids left on the space stations were, only thing you could be to survive. But I've always been good at fixing things. Worked odd jobs around different stations, making things, repairing others. Most of it was honest work, but honest work is rarely consistent. And a lot of people thought they could take advantage of a kid like me." Ryo only listens his face serene. She likes that. Whenever she talks with anyone about her life, they'd get this empathetic look or a look of pity that she immediately resented. Her life isn't bad. It isn't great but it's a lot better than most. She's kept herself fed and clothed, made lots of friends, and learned a lot of things. She prefers to look on the bright side of things, she just had a _sunny_ disposition you could say. "Eventually I managed to get work on a ship. Smugglers. A deal went bad and I got caught in the cross hair, but it wasn't a big deal. Jumped around from ship to ship for a while. But the last one I was on decided they couldn't afford a mechanic anymore so they left me here. I got some work fixing things but that didn't exactly pay the bills and one of my friends worked here…" she trails off with a shrug, basically saying the rest is history.

It isn't a bad job. Most of her private clients are older men and women who just want to take without the pressure of having to give. She's gotten a couple weird ones, but they were few. And the ones on the floor were always too drunk to last long enough to become annoying so that was good.

"What kind of things do you make?" Ryo's question takes her by surprise. A wide smile overtaking her face. No one ever asks her about the things she makes. They only ever want to know if she could fix what they needed or invent what they wanted.

"All kinds of things. I invented an algorithm that can scan data cards from twenty feet away," something extremely helpful during her days as a thief. Unfortunately, the information was only ever good for a day or two before the breach was identified and blocked. "I made a portable life support generator. Oh, and I helped build an electronic lock pick that can open any shielded vault." He smiles at her softly, caught up in her enthusiasm and an impressed look in his eyes that makes her flush. "You wanna see something?"

He nods and she quickly rolls to the edge of the bed. Bending over the edge of it she begins to search under the seemingly empty space. Only pausing once when she feels Ryo's finger run along the curve of her ass.

She swats his hand away, unwilling to be distracted. She quickly finds her prize and pulls it up onto the bed. She stares proudly down at it as Ryo looks at her confused. She shoves the seemingly empty air into his hands. Sitting up, surprised at the weight he now feels in his arms, he looks stunned.

"It's a mirror box. At least that's what I call it. It's really a hologram projector box with camouflaging processes I guess you could say. But it doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. I got the idea from old magicians. They used to use mirrors to make boxes appear empty and I figured you could also use them to make it seem like there was no box." She was rambling. Ryo seems to grasp the concept but is still puzzled at its potential use. "Here watch," she takes it back and places her thumb against one of the corners. After a sharp pinprick, the box opens with a click. It's camouflage continuing to project. "It's DNA activated that way even if someone can find it no one can open it."

He looks inside, sorting through its contents while also examining the outside. Marveling at how his movements within it remain shielded. Picking up a tazer, that she made herself, thank you very much, he raises an eyebrow in question.

"What? A girl needs to be able to protect herself," she says unashamed.

"I thought there were bouncers here to protect you and the others."

"There are," gently taking the box back from him. "But they can take anywhere from thirty seconds to five minutes to respond. A lot can happen in that amount of time." She has yet to be in a situation that threatened real danger to her, but she's heard stories. And if the situation ever did arise, she would not be caught unawares. "I even started making them for the others. Just in case."

"This whole time I have been thinking of you as some sort of nymph or fairy but those descriptions are not even close to capturing your essence," reaching out he strokes her cheek fondly. "You are a little warrior. Very dangerous indeed."

Sunny likes that. _Little Warrior._

She also likes that he doesn't see her as a little girl that needs protecting. He recognizes that she can take care of herself and maybe even respects her for it.

Sunny turns her head slightly and captures his thumb in her mouth, sucking on it, her eyes never breaking away from his. Ryo's gaze clouds with desire.

They pull their bodies towards each other in a rush, their skin slapping together, their mouths meeting hungrily as they rise to their knees.

Sunny reaches for him but he grabs her hand. Giving her an evil smirk he pushes her down onto the bed, face first. Lifting her hips, he places a pillow under them. Sunny lifts herself onto her forearms and waits impatiently for Ryo to position himself behind her. She feels his fingers drawing lines up each one of her ass cheeks, but knows he's made no move to get closer to her. She turns to look at him, his eyes already trained her way, waiting for her to meet him.

Instead of him grabbing her thighs and spreading her like she expects, he places each of his legs on the outside of hers. Pushing them as close as they possible can be. She watches as he inches closer to her and then feels him as he is forced to shove his way into her tightened whole.

"Oh, shit," she gasps out, fighting the urge to shut her eyes in utter bliss. Every inch of her was squeezed around every inch of him. The pressure was so intense, she almost came on the spot.

After a flew slow thrusts he begins to move faster, rocking into her hips harder and harder. She grunts with the force, her one hand moving from the bed to hold onto the headboard.

Getting her bearings, Sunny begins thrusting her own hips back towards him, their bodies meeting together with a slap. They pound together, unintelligible screams rising from Sunny as grunts and moans sing out from Ryo.

Her back arches, letting him slide in even further. Ryo curves over her, his one hand also moving to grip a headboard rail for support while the other stays on her hip, guiding their movements together. The sweat she feels dripping off his chest and onto her back making her shiver.

This time when she cums, seeing stars burst behind her eyes, he keeps up his bruising pace letting her ride it out. He follows her soon after only stopping when he has gone limp.

He lays a few kisses on her spine before they both collapse. He moves to the side so as not to crush her, thankfully. She doesn't mind his weight but she is too sticky to be in such close contact with him right now.

"Seven," she huffs out. He turns to her, having forgotten he breaks out into a breathless laugh.

…..

Ryo was not sure how he found himself in this situation. He could honestly say it was the most bizarre thing he had ever done.

After the last round of fucking, they had caught their breath, chatting about trivial things. Ryo, however, had felt the need to share a part of his past, just as she had. He wasn't sure why but he did.

Making sure to keep all the important details out he told her that he had grown up on a planet under control of the Ishida Empire. There all children had the forty-six-line Ishida pledge of allegiance beat into them from the moment they could speak. Ryo had left out the fact that for him, his father had been the one doing the beating. He had remarked that even now, having not repeated it for many years, he could still recite every verse. Saying that he could repeat it under any circumstance. Even if he had been shot in the head, delirious from pain, mind addled, he would remember every single line of that damn pledge.

Sunny had gotten that mischievous look in her eye then and asked him, "Really? Any circumstance?"

And now here he was, standing in the middle of the room, hands behind his back painfully gripping his forearms. His little warrior on her knees before him with a vacuum like seal over his stiff cock. She had bet him that she could make him forget that oath. What they were exactly betting wasn't quite clear, but he could not back down from the challenge. Not that he necessarily wanted to.

He had been doing well, having been trained to ignore any outside influences when he needed to. The problem came when he had glanced down into her sultry eyes, her pink lips tight around him. She held her hands behind her back as well, part of the bet being she could only use her mouth. But, once he looked he found it impossible to turn away and now felt every slip of her tongue, squeeze of her mouth and pinch of her lips.

Flattening her tongue against him she swallows, causing Ryo to stumble slightly over the words. He is only half way through and knows he is in trouble. His eyes shut briefly. He can feel her lips lifting up into a smile. Breathing harshly through his nose he continues.

She moves her mouth up his shaft, her lips dragging up him like he was a popsicle, the suctioning force making him weak in the knees.

Releasing him, she gives tentative licks across his swollen member. He would think that would give him a respite but instead it causes him to jerk uncontrollably, the sparse shocks of pleasure offsetting the overwhelming feeling he had just experienced.

Sunny coughes slightly, causing him to open his eyes and return his attention to her. His lips continue to move as he watches her mouth part, her teeth just barely biting down on him. They descend his length causing an uncomfortable shiver to run up his spine. The feeling of soft and rough almost too much. She settles at the base of his cock and the hums.

"Fuck," the whisper comes out of its own accord. Ryo then curses silently in his head, realizing he had just lost. Looking into Sunny's triumphant eyes, her mouth still around him, he can't say he minds too much.

Abandoning her slow pace, she retracts her teeth and begins to move up and down his length with purpose. Having already lost, Ryo breaks his rigid stance his hand going to the back of her head tangling in her blue locks. Her own hands go around him grabbing onto his ass to aid in her now hurried movements.

She continues humming as she moves sending wonderful vibrations through his sensitive member. He loses it when the head of his cock hits the back of her throat, surprising him at the depth she was able to take him. Cuming with an agonizing groan he empties himself in her, feeling her swallowing around him, taking it all in. Releasing him, she licked him clean and sits back watching him as he collects himself. His hand still in her hair he can feel her warm breaths fanning out across his wet cock chilling it.

Pulling her up to her feet, he stoops down finding her lips ready and waiting. Turning them, he tossed her onto the bed, she laughs as she bounces twice.

"Time for your winnings," he said diving after. He quickly gathers up her legs. His hands wrapping under and over her thighs, spreading her and lifting her up so that his hungry mouth can feast upon her. He takes his time, unlike the first time. He wants to drag it out as much as possible.

Taking long licks up from her pink entrance and across her red lips he rubs his tongue against her clit, using his fingers to expose it even further.

On each pass, he begins dipping his tongue into her, the shallow prodding of it making her hips thrust lightly into him, begging him to go deeper. As his thick wet tongue travels up her passage once more, he takes a que from her and latches onto her clit humming. Her back arches off the bed, a whimper of need expelling from her. Looking up he can just make out her pained face just beyond her pert breasts.

Giving him an idea, he moves his hands up her body and takes a breast in each of his hands. He alternates between squeezing them and rolling her blush colored nipples between his fingers.

The action bringing her to the edge, he can feel her beginning to crest. Knowing she is almost there, he stops. His hands still, his mouth releases her and she screams in annoyance, causing him to smile.

Sunny glares down at him frustrated and shamelessly attempting to rub herself against him. But he refuses to move. She brings her one hand down and reaches for her clit, ready to take matters into her own hands. Ryo quickly extricates himself taking her hand in his. Grabbing the other one as well, he moves her hands above her head and forces her to latch onto the headboard. Giving her a hard look she understands the command, but huffs once more in frustration.

Smiling, he returns to his position. He meets her eyes as he lays his tongue against her clit but doesn't move beyond that. She whimpers but he remains steadfast. He begins drawing light circles around her areolas, his tongue remaining still.

After about thirty seconds of no movement on her lower half, her hips begin to circle unconsciously mimicking his movements across her breasts. A strangled moan escapes her at the slight relief she finds.

Her rising excitement is slow. He's taken her this way a few times before, building arousal up like a slow wave washing over her, filling all her senses with nothing else but pleasure. When he feels that she is close again, he removes his tongue and once again stills his hands. Her scream is even louder this time, but she doesn't move her hands. She gives him a puppy dog look hoping that will weaken his resolve. He only gives her a smirk in response. Amused when she throws her head back against the bed petulantly.

He repeats his actions again and again, bringing her to the edge and then pulling back completely until she is almost in tears with the need for release.

Only when she finally breaks down enough to beg, finally uttering a quiet, "Please, Ryo." Does he let her cum, bringing her to release three times before she pushes him away, too sensitive for anymore.

He climbs up her body, kissing and rubbing her arousal that covers his mouth against her flushed skin. Settling half on top of her, he watches her blissed out face, eyes closed tight, a blinding smile plastered across it. When she feels him lay a kiss on her shoulder she peaks her eyes open staring at him.

"Wow."

…

Ryo starts with a jolt, yanked from his deep sleep by a load banging. He had been laying on his stomach, one hand thrown haphazardly over Sunny's waste. She had her hands curled under her head and remained sleeping, swathed in the blankets that she had hogged and Ryo's shirt. When she had left his side to grab the article of clothing he had been both disappointed to see her body covered from his roving eyes and self-satisfied at the look of her in his clothing.

Ryo was ready in an instant, sitting at the foot of the bed his gun raised towards the door. It beeps, opening to reveal a smug Boone.

Ryo lowers his weapon, his arms falling to rest against his thighs, shifting the sheet in front himself while making sure not to take too much an expose Sunny. He and Boone were crewmates, even friends on occasion, but there were some things they didn't need to share.

"Portia owes me fifty bucks. She didn't think you'd go through with it," Ryo forces down the growl he wishes to let out when Boone casts Sunny a lecherous grin. "How was she?"

"What do you want, Boone?" Ryo snarls, changing the topic before he attacks the other man.

The other man reluctantly brings his eyes back to Ryo. "Portia wants to head for the met. Wants to make sure they aren't setting a trap."

The logic was sound, as usual when it came from Portia, but he couldn't say he wasn't a tad disappointed his morning with Sunny was being cut short. He had had plans. He sighed, "Fine, I'll be out in a minute." When Boone doesn't immediately leave, smirking at him, he raises his gun threateningly. Boone brings his hands up in a placating gesture and backs out of the room closing the door.

His gun is still raised when he feels Sunny's warm hands wrapping around his stomach and moving up to his chest. She kisses up his back to his neck as he lowers his weapon relaxing into her.

"A minute isn't a lot of time, but we could make it work." He grins meeting her suggestive gaze. Boone and Portia could wait.

…..

Kal's tired. He had trekked his ass out to the back end of the galaxy to track down a very dangerous fugitive, who they've been looking for, for almost two years. Proving to be elusive, they hadn't caught a whiff of where they could be. Until about two weeks ago, a tip had been received pointing him towards this very station. These things rarely resulted in anything and Verrick was really just going through the motions but he had to try.

Walking into the Stardust, he heads towards the bar. An attractive woman sits at the far corner, drinking what looked to be a scotch, despite the early hour.

The bartender is scruffy but good-looking. Kal supposes that is a prerequisite for working in a place like this.

Laying his badge on the counter, "Chief Inspector Kal Verrik with the Galactic Authority." The man gives him an unimpressed look, but doesn't immediately shut him down. "I'm looking for someone-"

"Boy? Girl? A little of both? We got 'em all, what would you like," the guy smirks. At least he thinks he's funny.

"She's about five two, brown eyes, pale skin, and blue hair. You see anyone like that?"

The man pretends to think it over, "No can't say I have." He turns away from Kal then, but glances back, "What's she wanted for?" Kal gives him a hard look. "Just curious."

"Murder," he answers turning away and stuffing his badge back into his jacket pocket. He glances back to the end of the bar and sees the seat the woman had been sitting in empty, glass still full.

Kal frowns and walks out. Looks like he'd be sticking around for a little bit. A tip panning out for once.

…

Ryo lie at the foot of the bed taking heaving breaths as he stares up at the ceiling.

"Don't move," he hears Sunny call out and feels her move across the bed. Too tired to move, he waits to see what she has in store for him. But when he hears a click, sounding exactly like when had she opened her mirror box, his curiosity gets the better of him and he sits up to see.

She still wears his shirt, but it rises up as she reachs over the side of the bed.

"Going to taze me," he asks playfully, remembering one of the items she had hidden away.

He can just make out a muffled, "Something like that." Coming up quickly, a gun in each hand, Ryo reacts instantly.

Flipping himself backwards, he hears the impact of two phaser rounds hitting the wall where he had just been. Rolling under the bed he is lucky enough to land near his pants, pulling them on quickly, but not fastening them. He glances around for his weapons, cursing when he sees them at the other end of the room. Sunny must have slide them away while he was distracted.

Thinking quickly, Ryo pulls himself towards the head of the bed. Glancing up he sees Sunny poised with her back to him. Prepared for him to come up from either the sides or the foot of the bed but not expecting him to launch himself over the headboard at her, which he does.

Surprising her, he is able to maneuver a gun from her hand, turning the weapon on her. It beeps uselessly in his hand. Ryo tosses it away, giving Sunny a swift kick as she raises her remaining gun towards him. The action buys himself enough time to scramble to where his guns lay.

Rising onto one knee, weapons raised, he curses inwardly when he finds Sunny also armed and ready, having retrieved her own weapon and recovered from the blow he dealt her. Remembering how her gun had failed to fire, he holds onto the slim hope that her weapons are malfunctioning. Raising his own guns prepared to shoot he stops when she smiles at him. That cursed smile, that makes his cock twitch in remembrance.

"I wouldn't do that. My gun didn't work for you, but they work for me just fine."

Ryo takes a second to think, "DNA activation."

"You remembered," she said in astonished joy. "By the way, only one of those is loaded. Took the bullets out of the other. Didn't have time to do the other though. You kept me very busy."

Ryo studies her and then weighs his guns cautiously judging the weight. Finding one lacking he curses aloud but doesn't lower the empty weapon.

Just when Ryo is coming to terms with how truly fucked he is, the door beside him bangs open and Portia bursts in weapons raised.

She enters the standoff, quickly turning her guns on Sunny.

Sunny trains one on each of her opponents. "Well this just got interesting."

"You could say that," Ryo grumbles. Angry with himself for letting himself be taken in by this woman. "What do you want?"

"Me? Nothing. Now your step-mother on the other hand really wants you dead. She's kind of a bitch."

"I am aware."

"Enough," Portia yells out impatient. "You're out gunned. You've got no chance." She cocks her weapons preparing to shoot.

"I wouldn't," Sunny tilts her weapons slightly, not losing her targets, but just enough to show them that on each gun her thumb presses down on a button on each grip. "Dead man trigger. If I let go, everything goes bomb."

Portia looks at her skeptical, but catches the slight shake of Ryo's head out of the corner of her eye. He at the very least believes her statement.

"Wait," Portia starts remembering similar tales of a young assassin with unbelievable tech. "I know you. You're the Kid."

Sunny groans in annoyance. "I hate that moniker. It's so stupid, the Kid. I mean common. I prefer Das." Sending Ryo a blinding smile, "But I've actually become quit fond of little warrior. I think it could catch on."

"So, you're an assassin," Ryo knows it is an obvious observation, but he hopes by saying the words outload it would make him come to terms with it. And force him to stop looking at the woman with a gun pointed to his head while still being widely attracted to her. Maybe even more so now that he sees how capable she is with a firearm.

"Girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. I got tired of crews tossing me away like I was nothing…And the money is like really good."

"Whatever my stepmother is paying you I'll double it."

"Wish I could take you up on that but unfortunately I'm doing this one probono. My way of paying off a debt. It's really shame, I like you a lot better than her."

"Doesn't really matter though," Portia sneers at the younger woman. "Even with your fancy guns, there's no way you're getting out of here alive."

"We'll see about that."

"How'd you even know we'd be here?"

She sighs tiredly, "Your crewmate. What's his name? The pathetic looking one? Corso? He sold you out to the empress."

"Shit," Portia mutters. Ryo knows she's thinking about how they should have killed him months ago. Only keeping him alive because he did unfortunately have skills. "How long have you been here waiting for us?" _How long has Corso been betraying us?_

"Like six months," Ryo can see the respect rising in Portia's eyes. She may have a gun pointed at her head and is willing to shot her in an instant, but she can still respect the dedication Sunny…Das has shown. "I figured when you guys got here, I'd take Ryo out on the floor and book it, or dance for that idiot Boone and force him to get me onto the Raza. Corso didn't want to get his hands dirty. But wasn't it just my luck that in walks Marcus Boone to pay for a night with me for Ryo himself," Sunny stares at him, marveling at her luck. "I couldn't believe it, I thought for sure you guys had figured me out, but no."

Ryo also must admit that the universe had been working in her favor. "Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance," he has to ask the question, it's been nagging at him since the moment she pulled her weapons on him. "You had at least a dozen chances to kill me already, instead you waited."

Sunny shrugs like she hadn't really thought about it, "I was having fun." Her eyes betray her though, he can see the way her eyes soften slightly as she looks at him and the hint of attraction that still lies there. "Anyway, looks like we're gonna have to cut this short."

"You're not calling the shots here," Portia says.

"Please, weren't you listening. I've been here six months. If you don't think I have at least five different backup plans set in place you haven't been paying attention. And now I'm gonna have to head underground for a while. The empress does not like to be disappointed. But it can't be helped." Das gives Ryo one last longing look.

Ryo and Portia glance at each other, formulating a silent plan. Portia would take a nonlethal shot at the other woman as Ryo would roll out of the line of fire and charge her, capturing her hands and making sure she didn't release the switch. But before either of them can act, explosions sound off above them. Little ones, like tiny firecrackers. The curtains fall from the ceiling and a thick smoke begins to fill the room clouding their vision.

Ryo turns to where Das had been but can't make her form out, she's most likely already making her escape. He hears her call out, "Bye, Ryo. I had a really great. I hope our paths cross again."

The smoke makes him cough and his eyes tear. But just as quickly as it had swarmed them the smoke dissipates.

Looking around the now empty room, sans himself and Portia, Ryo speaks quietly, "As do I, little warrior."

Still coughing slightly Portia glares at him annoyed, "Yeah? And which brain is thinking that?!"

They both turn, guns raised and ready when they hear the door click open. Boone stands their eating some sort of sandwich and glances around the wrecked room. Seeing the destruction, smoke remnants, and his crewmates poised to attack.

"What'd I miss?"

Portia holsters her weapons and huffs stomping towards him, "I'll explain on the way. Let's go, Ryo. We've got business to attend to."

Yes, they did. A coup to stage and a stepmother to kill. Ryo glances down at himself, still bare-chested. But first, a shirt.


End file.
